Joys and Pains
by GrovyleBoov
Summary: A few months after things settle down the Boov and Humans discover some differences between them. *Spoiler Alert* This story gives a few details from the movie, read at your own risk!
1. A Painful Morning

I has been a while (a few months in fact) since Boovs, Humans and Gorg have all become friends. In that time the Boovs quickly learned that Boov and Human diets differed by quite a lot. The Big Brained Boov having seen the need teamed up with the food providers of Earth, to teach them what Boov need to be eating. As it turns out, the Boov weren't confused when they first arrived, the stuff they ate was the type of stuff they normally ate. This led to interesting things happening at all the restraunts. They all had split menus now, one side was normal (for the Humans), and the other side read more like an experiment for Chem class (this was for the Boov). This revelation also explained (at least in part) why their "number three" was so harmful to Humans. And another change was made, this time it was the restrooms. Again with the help of Big Brained Boov specialized bathrooms were created just for the Boov.

Tip had already been aware of the differences for some time, since shortly after they met in fact. She had heard what happened when in Oh was in the men's restroom, so she knew theirs must be vastly different. She also saw the various things Oh had eaten during their long road trip. He told her that he found food choices odd to him as well. According to him Earth foods smelled a lot like their chemicals.

Oh was still very much in love with Tip, but upon learning that she had to be a bit older to start courting others he decided to wait until she was old enough. He didn't mind, Boovs lived much longer than Humans, and right now he was just happy to be counted part of her family.

One morning Tip woke up hearing moans coming from Oh's bedroom, and she carefully opens the door trying not to noisy. "Hey Oh, are you OK?" she asks him. Oh looks up at her with both hands on his head, amid a HUGE pile of used Kleenexes. "No, my nose curls keeps on running, and now I has a headache. It is feeling like it is wanting to split open, even to the point of making my stomach unhappy." Tip puts her hand on his forehead, and it feels normal. "I think it's just a sinus headache Oh. It has been quite humid recently, which is why your nose keep running. Sometimes when you have been blowing your nose a lot it aggravates your sinuses" she told him with a warm an comforting smile. "Do you at least feel up to eating something this morning?" "Not really, my stomach is so unsure right now." "Oh, you need at least something in your stomach. What about some Boov Instant Breakfast?" He smiles up at her, loving how kind and thoughtful she is, "That might be goods, could you be bringing some up to me? I am not feeling up to moving very much right now." "Sure thing" she tells him and heads downstairs. She was glad his mood had lifted, his skin was dark blue when she had entered his room, and when she left it had been a deep pink. Puzzling over what think meant she headed to the kitchen, she had seen him turn pink many times since they first met, and whenever she asked him about it he would suddenly get very quiet and not say anything. The only thing she knew was that it was a positive emotion, he was always smiling when pink.

"Morning Tip! Is Oh coming down for breakfast this morning" Lucy said as Tip entered the kitchen. "Morning mom, no he isn't. Poor Oh has a bad sinus headache this morning, and it's affecting his stomach. He did want me to bring him some of his Instant Breakfast though." Lucy wrinkled her nose, "You can make it for him then, you are used to the way his food smells. If I made it I might loose MY appetite." Tip laughed as she got out the chemical powder, and the big jug of window cleaner for Oh's breakfast. Lucy quickly left the kitchen so she wouldn't smell it, but not before making sure the ovens fan was on to keep the fumes and smell to a minimum. Tip put the powder and cleaner into the blender, and ran it for a few moments. Then she poured it into one of Oh's stainless steel cups (it was the only type that wouldn't dissolve from the various drinks that Oh enjoyed). Rinsing out the blender so her mom wouldn't have to suffer, she quickly headed back upstairs calling out to her mom that it was safe to reenter the kitchen.

Opening the door to Oh's bedroom once more, she found him sitting up in bed reading something on his Pad. He looked a bit better, but she could tell he was still in pain. On hearing her enter he smiled up at her as he put his Pad away in his pocket. "Thanking you Tip! That is so sweet of you to be helping me out like this" he said, once more turning pink. "I'm just glad your headache is already going away, those things are no fun." "I knows, I am also happy it is leaving. It would make me blue if I were to be stuck in bed all day and away from you" he smiled with a big grin as he drank is breakfast.

Tip hummed thoughtfully as she watched him enjoy his breakfast. "Oh, is there ANY non-chemical based food your people can eat" she asked him. Oh sighed turning blue again, "Back on Boovworld before the Gorg destroyed it, we hads a meat animal called Koobish. This animal was so durable that unless the head was damaged it could not be killed. It was a popular Boov food, and alsos my favorite. I has not tasted it in twenty two long years, but I has heard some Boov say your chicken tastes a lot like Koobish, but I am not being sure." Tips face lit up on hearing this, and this left Oh confused. "What is the purpose of your face Tip? Normally you are not being happy when I am sad." Tip smiled at him "Let's just say I might have a surprise waiting for you at lunch time" she told him as she left the room. Oh watched her go still confused, but was suddenly excited about what lunch might bring "I wonders what sort of surprise she is having for me" he thought to himself. He was now smiling again and a bright orange had replaced the blue color from before.


	2. A Delectible Surprise

At lunch time Oh rushed downstairs in such a hurry that he almost fell down them. He had been thinking about the possibilities all morning ever since Tip had left his room that morning. As it was he tripped on the last step sending a ripple of purple briefly thru his still bright orange body. Laughing giddily he got back up on his pods and ran to his spot at the table (it was a bit lower than the rest of the table, but it still let them eat together as a family). Hopping onto his seat, he found a plate of small orange things. He help one up, looking at it closely before extending a nose curl to smell it. He looked over at Tip who was standing nearby smiling at him, "Tip, what are these? You has never made them for me before." "They are called 'chicken nuggets', and I never gave you them before because I didn't know if they were safe for you. But if Boov are eating chicken it must be OK. It has a little breading on the chicken, is it still OK to eat it?" Oh nodded "Yes, Humansfoods are OK if we are keeping them in small quantities." With that he picked one of them up again, closed his eyes and nervously put it in his mouth, after all he still wasn't completely sure he trusted the rumors of what chicken tasted like.

Oh's eyes shot wide open is the nuggets flavor hit his tongue. Once again a vivid orange he jumped from his seat jumping and running around the room. Tip, had never seen him smile so big, she couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the exuberant Oh jumping and twirling around while squealing with delight. "So, were the rumors true about the taste Oh" Tip asked. He stopped dancing around and looked up at her still orange and smiling, "Yes!Yes! It tastes just like the Koobish! I hads not thought I would ever taste this again!" Running back to his seat he poured the rest of them into his mouth and ate them before giving Tip a tacklehug, sending both to the floor laughing.

Suddenly his eyes were wide with alarm, and he bolted outside where is private bathroom was. Tip watched him with worry, hoping his surprise lunch hadn't hurt him. She looked at him apologetically as he came back inside. "Are you OK Oh? You ran out to your restroom in such a panicked hurry." Seeing the worry in her face he gave her a comforting smile, "I am Oks, I was just so excited my body decided to dos a 'number three' without first asking my permission. I ran so as not to get you hurt." Tip sighed with relief, "That's good, I was worried that you lunch might have hurt you. But now you won't have to worry about 'number three' for a whole year!" "Yes, that is correct. I just am wishing it did not leave us Boov so exhausted after doing it." They both laughed, but Oh looked very tired. "I thinks I will be going to my room for a nap, thanking you again Tip for the wonderful lunch! It sure has made my day!" Tip watched as Oh climbed the stairs tiredly, but she noticed he was still bright orange and smiling.


	3. Memories of Boovworld

Later that day Tip and Oh were outside talking, their discussion that morning had made her curios about what it was like on Boovworld. Usually Oh was so focused on the wonders he was discovering in his new home that the past hardy entered his convesations with her. "So, the Boov used to live in the seas there" said Tip utterly fascinated with what she was learning. He nodded, "Yes, but our industry our grew our wisdom eventually, and all Boovs were forced to try living on the land. It was hard for us at first, but soon we grew to love it. The Koobish were there, and also there were the daily rainbows that would beautify our skies after the rains would come." "So the reason you were excited about having Pig along for our road trip was because you were thinking they might be like Koobish" Tip asked, starting to put things together in her mind. "Yes, but I am glad that my earlier thought was wrong. Pig would not have liked me anymore if I took bites out of him." "Wait, are you telling me Boov ate Koobish while they were still alive?" Oh laughed, "They never felt any pain, they woulds even come right up to us even with the facts that we would eat from them!"

They continued talking like this for hours until a rumble was heard in the air. Looking up Tip saw the dark clouds nearby and knew they had to get back inside. "We ought to go inside soon Oh, a storm is coming" she said to him. "Whyfor, if it only rain we will be OKs. While Tip is sweet, she will not melt" he said smiling and turning pink once again. Tip laughed, at sweet compliment he had paid her and explained, "It's not just rain Oh, the rumble we heard was thunder." Oh tilted his head confused, "Thunder what is being that?" Now it was Tips turn for confusion, "Wait, with all the storms Boovworld got, how come you don't know about thunder?" Oh turned to face Tip, "The storms on Boovworld only ever gave us a light and gentle rain, that is being all we had." "I see now" Tip said "Thunder is the sound of lightning within the storm." "Lightning?" "Yes Oh, a storm with lightning is electrical in nature, it still has rain, but it also comes with the risk of being shocked." Suddenly they both heard a CRACK BOOM from the storm and looking saw it had gotten quite close. They both ran inside happy to be safe within the apartment once again. Oh turned to Tip once they both caught their breath, "Tip your weather here is being quite different from what us Boovs are used to, could you be teaching me some more about Earth weather? If I am to be doing a good job of leading the Boov, I will be needing to know about potential hazards we might be facing." Tip nodded, "Sure Oh, let me get my science book and I will show you what it says about our weather." As Tip looked around her room for the book, Oh pulled out his Pad and was sending out a message to his fellow Boov (he had modified the email screen so the send all would just send it to all Boovs) alerting them to the danger that was in the storm nearby, and cautioning them to get inside to safety.

Kyle responded quickly, "It sure is being a good thing you has Tip around to teach you this stuff! By the ways, has you tolds Tip hows you feel about her yet?"

Oh laughed as he replied, "I am thankful for her helping me as well, and no I has not told her yet. She is being too young for courtship just now. In a few years I will tells her."

"What! She is not being grown yet? I had thought she was only a small adult after alls she did a few months ago!"

Again Oh laughed, knowing that her maturity at a young age was part of what made her special to him, "In a few years she will be grown, I am willing to wait."

"You knows all the Boovs are wondering when you two will start courting, afters all you did turn pink twice before the whole ship. Everyone is knowing it is her that made you pink."

"I knows, they will just have to wait to see what happens between us. And she is not even knowing what pink means yet."

"All this time, and yet she is not knowing? She surely has asked about it by now."

"She has asked, but for some reasons my mouth will not work after she asks. It puzzles me greatly, we talk on many things, yet this topic renders me silent."

Kyle chuckles at Ohs confusion, "It is being your great love for her that makes you this way, being shy as you are the strong emotions leave you silent."

"I hopes you are right, and alsos that in a few years when she is being ready that my mouth will obey when I want to tells her."

They both laughed, and as Oh put his Pad back in his pocket, Tip returned having finally found her book. Oh was grateful that she had not heard what was said between the two of them. Pushing his emotions aside so she would not see him pink, he looked at the book where she had opened it up to. His eyes went wide at what he saw. "Tip, there is so many types of dangerous weather being here on Earth, how can you live with all this goings on?!" "Most of the dangerous stuff is rare, and some of it is confined to a certain part of world. Usually we just have nice weather, storms only happen once in a while." "That is being a relief Tip, did you know we hads a hard time finding a planet we could be calling home again?" She shook her head, "No I didn't, I had thought you guys came straight to Earth." "We hads been looking for a longs time, usually the planet was having the wrong climate, or dangerous life that would be chasing us back to the scout ship. Then we hads thought we found a perfect one." "Was it Earth?" He shook is head, "No, it was on other side of the galaxy. It was beautiful with amazing rings, and even the weather was perfect. Just when we hads been celebrating our being successful it was suffering a catastrophic impact and was destroyed before our eyes." Tip winced, "Ouch, that must have hurt." "Yes, we were on the verge of giving up. At that point odds of finding a new home were looking super low. Thankfully soon afters we discovered Earth and made it heres just in time." Tip looked at him, confused once again, "Why just in time, the Gorg didn't know where you guys were until a while after the Boov got here?" "It was our ship" Oh explained "The quest for a new home took so long it being twenty two years long, that the energy hads gotten critically low. It took the Super Chip I found to give it enough energy so we coulds escaping the Gorgs attack on us." "I'm just glad they are no longer mad at the Boov", Tip said smiling at Oh. "Yes, I also" he said while turning pink, "I would not be liking it if I had to be leave you, I could not even be doing it when we were fleeing the Gorg." Tip smiled, seeing him pink even though she knew asking about it always made him silent. She was just glad that he was in such a good mood.

Meanwhile Oh looked at her book once more while sending out another message, alerting the Boovs to be watchful of the weather, and what to look out for in the many regions of Earth. He was glad to be learning so much about his new home. Even though it could be dangerous at times it was still mostly safe, and full of wonder for all the Boov that now shared the planet they called home.


	4. A Very Special Day

A few weeks passed, and Tip continued to teach Oh helpful things, as well as introduce him to other chicken based foods. Oh's love and appreciation for her grew deeper and deeper with each time she help him and his fellow Boov as well. Then came the urgent reminder from Kyle, "Oh are you remembering what day tomorrow is? We need to be holding the meeting at Boov HQ today, as soon as it is being possible!"

Oh gulped, "Is it being that time already? I had thought it would not be arriving for a whiles yet."

Kyle replied back, "Yes, it is being that time. But I knows you has been distracted by learning Earth things and leading the Boov."

"I has never led this meeting before, I am not sures I can do it right" Oh said nervously.

"Relax, I knows Smek always was leading this meeting before, but I alsos know that you are best Boov to be leading it this year" Kyle said reassuringly.

"Really" Oh said with stunned surprise, "Whyfor?"

"Come and be finding out Oh" Kyle said with a big grin.

Oh rushed to the door of the apartment, calling out over his shoulder that he had just been called away to a "Very Important Meeting". Tip and Lucy looked at each other with confusion, and Lucy asked when he would be back. "I dos not know" he said "But I should be back before it is being bed time." They wished him a safe journey and he bolted out the door. Once outside he quickly decided not to be using Slushious, their family car "They might be needing it while I am away" he thought. With that he headed straight to the nearest Bubble Pod which were available for all the Boov to use. Getting in he grasped the Control Sphere, and set the autopilot to take him straight to France. He was too lost in deep though to successfully navigate there and he knew it.

Once there he headed to the base of the Eiffel Tower, where the humans of France had graciously allowed them to keep their HQ at, the computer room was back to being there as well. On arriving he found the Boovs already talking with each other, and Smek was there also earnestly talking with his fellows. As soon as Oh reached the throng of Boov, all eyes turned to him, and everyone stopped talking.

Oh gulped again, "We are all knowing why we are having this meeting, so to be getting started is anybody having a good idea who it is we shoulds be selecting?"

A Boov in the very back pipped up, "We alls knows and are agreeing, even Smek is agreeing."

Smek turned and glared at the one who spoke, "Of course I am agreeing, if it were not her none of us would be alive today."

Another Boov spoke, "And she hads been helping us out so much, I can not be counting the many times her help has been saved us from harm!"

Suddenly I hit Oh who they were all talking about, "Are you meaning Tip?"

Kyle came up to him, and put a hand on his best friends shoulder, "Yes, we are meaning Tip. She hads be helping so much and so often, there is no other choice."

"Wow! This is being a great Honor of Tip! I am so happy for her!" Oh said with a big grin, and turning orange.

"And alsos there is being one more thing we were agreeing on" Kyle said.

"Really? What is being that? There is usually only one thing being discussed at this meeting" Oh said in confusion.

Kyle came close and whispered it into Oh's ear. What was said made his eyes go wide as his color shifted to a deep pink.

After the meeting Oh had to once again use the autopilot, this time because he was too stunned and amazed to think straight if at all. Who knew his fellow Boov would be giving Tip these Honors. He was still in a daze when his Bubble Pod touched down just outside of the apartment. He went straight to be with a huge grin and orange skin, leaving Tip and Lucy to stare after him, and wonder what the meeting had been about.

The next morning Oh woke up a couple of hours early, happy and excited about what the day had in store. Never had he been more proud to call Tip his friend. "Tip! Hurry waking up! We needs to be going someplace together shortly!" Tip woke up goggily, "Huh, what is it about Oh?" "You will be seeing, but it is being a surprise. Hurry to get ready!" Confused, but knowing it must be very important for him to be acting this way she did as he asked, and quickly left a note for her mom saying that she was urgently needed elsewhere. As soon as she was dressed, Oh grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him and into the Bubble Pod he had used the night before. "What could it be that's so urgent" she wondered as the Pod took off. "The last time he acted like this is when the Gorg ship was nearing Earth" she thought shaking her head. "I hope this isn't about another enemy speices after the Boov." She was remembering the HUGE mistake Smek had made, and hoping it had been the only one like it.

On touching down in Paris, Tip couldn't help but smile. She was remembering the last time the two of them had been there together, and the deep friendship that had resulted from it. Leading her by the hand he brought her to Boov HQ. Tips confusion grew as she was led to the middle of the Boov crowd and Oh was handed a golden necklace with the Spiral Circle (the Boov emblem) as a pendant. Turning to Tip he said with a big smile, "Tip, all us Boovs are agreeing that you should be the one to be wearing this pendant."

A shocked and surprised Tip replied, "Wow! Thanks, but why?"

Smek stepped forward and said, "That pendant is showing that the one wearing it is now to be considered a full fledged Boov. Meaning you are now being one of us Tip."

Tip bent low and Oh put the necklace on her, the small pendant shining brightly in the early morning sun. Tip straightened and looked at Oh, "Is THIS what the meeting was about yesterday?"

"Yes Tip, but there is yet more" he said turning a deep pink. Tip turned back to Smek looking for an explanation. Seeing this Smek said to her, "We alsos has decided to be making you CoCaptain. These twin Honors are being in recognition of all you has done for the Boov since we came here." Tip was so stunned she didn't know what to think, and a moment later she fainted.

Smek turned to Oh in panic, "Is she being alright, I dids not mean to be doing this to her."

Oh smiled and said, "Not to worry, she is alright. I thinks it is just shock and surprise. She is also being a humble Humansperson, oops I mean Boov, it was completely unexpected to her."

The others now gathered around Oh, congratulating him on such a wise choice for a friend, and helping him to take her back to the Pod (which was no small feet considering how small they were, and how heavy she was to them). On the way there Smek turned to Oh and asked the question many Boov had had on their minds, "When are you to courting her? We all knows you love her." "In a few more years, she is not yet grown." Smek raised his eyes and looked at the sleeping Tip above him, "Not yet grown and STILL she has done SO MUCH" he said smiling at Oh "No wonders you has fallen in love with her, she will make for a fine fellow Boov." Oh turned a shade deeper pink hearing these words, "Thanking you Smek, I knows she is so special, is why I treasure her so much."

Finally reaching the Pod they curled her up in it, making sure there was room for Oh. As he flew the two of them home, the others below watched in amazement as their new CoCaptain was lifted from their view. He set the Pod on autopilot, so he could gaze at his dearest friend turned Boov and now CoCaptain. He remained pink the whole way home.


	5. Busy Days for Tip

Oh, and Lucy looked down at Tip as she slept off the shock on the couch. "So, what's the necklace she's wearing" Lucy said wondering what happened to make Tip faint. "It is a symbol of Boovship, every year we are holding a meeting to see if anyone of the other species we have been meeting is worthy of being made as one of us. Usually the answer is being no so it ends quickly." Oh sat down and began wrapping a special present for Tip, hoping she'd like it when she wakes up. Lucy smiled as she glanced over at what Oh was doing, "So, this is what made her faint?" "This year an extra decision was made, and an extra honor was given to her. The others hads quickly seen, that part of my good leadership was due to Tip and I being a team. So they also are deciding to be making her CoCaptain of the Boov." Lucys eyes went wide hearing this, "Wow! That's a lot to take in all at once. No wonder she fainted, what's that you are wrapping?" "A Boov Pad and Carry Case, every grown Boov has one in case of emergencies." "But Tip isn't an adult yet." "True, but they said she needs it because she is being CoCaptain."

Lucy thought deeply for a moment, "Hmmm. School is starting back up soon, being CoCaptain won't leave her much time for chores since she'll have homework also." Oh smiled up at Lucy, "I can to be helping with that, my job as Captain is being lessened since Tip is now CoCaptain!"

Tip began to stir on the couch, "Morning mom!" "Actually it's noon, you've been asleep all morning." Tip sat up, and in doing so she noticed the necklace she was wearing "So, it wasn't a dream. It really happened" she thought to herself. Lucy noticed her looking at the necklace, "Seems like you will be taking on a lot more responsibility from now on." "Yeah", Tip said with a shy grin. "I'm not sure how good I'll do being the CoCaptain of the Boov", she said nervously. Oh laughed, carrying a plate of chicken nuggets over to her, "You will be doing fine Tip! This was actually being my thought when I was first being made Captain, I wills be here to helping you out." Smiling at Oh as she ate her lunch, she noticed the gift waiting for her, "What's this?" "It is being something that everyone hads been thinking you would be needing" he said with a grin, "I woulds have given it to you at HQ, but you hads fainted before I could."

Setting aside her lunch plate, and opened her gift. "Wow! It's a Boov Pad and purse!" "You should be keeping you Pad will you at all times, in case there is being an emergency." Tip looked at Oh a little confused, "But, I don't understand written Boovish. How will I be able to use it?" Oh sent her a warm smile, "I will to be teaching you to read and write Boovish, and alsos to understand it when it is being spoken." Lucy and Tip looked at each other then at Oh in confusion, "Why will I need to understand spoken Boovish? They all speak English." Oh looked up at Tip, "Sometimes when Boov are being upset they will be forgetting to speak in English, knowing spoken Boovish will be enabling you to still help them out."

And so the busy days began. School started up, and Tips time was divided between school and homework, learning Boovish and how to use the Pad, and helping the Boov with whatever Earth related problems they were facing. She mastered the understanding of spoken Boovish easily, but it was the written form that was giving her fits. Written Boovish has no letters and words are in the form of differing shapes of circle clusters. One day had Oh laughing, as he was trying to teach her to spell her real name "Gratuity" in Boovish. "No! That is not being 'Gratuity'" he said laughing so hard he fell to the ground. Tip looked a little annoyed at Oh, "I'm trying my best here, and it can't be THAT funny." "Yes, I knows" he said as he started to calm down, "It is only that you have instead spelled a rude word for elbow." They both looked at each other for a moment, before they both started laughing.

It was a weekend giving Tip a little bit of spare time on her hands, and some room to think. Looking at her mom and Oh during lunch she said "We ought to have a 'thank you' dinner for the Boov, it's not everyday someone like me is suddenly made a leader." "That is being a great idea Tip, let us be sure to be inviting Kyle and Smek!" "Why Smek" asked Lucy, the last she knew Smek was a jerk. Tip and Oh looked at each other, "Smek settled down after he was being demoted, in facts he was one of the strongest voices in the selecting of Tip." Tip looked at Oh, "I didn't know that." "I thinks he was very impressed with how you hads acted the first time we were being in Paris. I thinks he was being amazed at you boldness and courage when you stoods up to him, and alsos your smarts when you turned the Eiffel Tower wrong-side up", he said smiling and turning pink. Those memories were super dear to him, that time marked when they became official friends, and looking back now also marked when he first fell in love with her.

Preparations were made, and Oh sent out the invites, along with making Boov foods. Tip and Lucy decorated the apartment, and made the Earth foods, along with a big platter of chicken nuggets that both groups could eat. By dinner time the little apartment was as packed as when Oh had thrown his first party. Most of the Boovs sat out in the living-room as they ate, but Kyle and Smek were at the main table where Oh was. Smek noticed Oh grabbing a big bunch of chicken nuggets from the platter, "Are you sures you should to be eating those" he said confused and slightly worried "You knows Earth foods are not being really good for us to be eating." "It is OKs, I has checked with Big Brained Boov, and is completely safe, the breading is in small amounts. Alsos it is really being good, you should to be trying some" Oh said with a big grin. Smek and Kyle nervously grabbed one from the platter, and looking at each other put them in their mouths. Both of their eyes went opened wide, and they stared at Oh in amazement. "Wherefor did you get these? I hads thought Koobish lived only on Boovworld, and hads gone extinct when the Gorg destroyed it" Smek said with stunned surprise. Tip and Oh looked at each other and laughed before Oh said in reply, "These are being called 'chicken nuggets', Tip gave me some when I had heard that some Boov were saying that chicken tastes like Koobish. I was just as surprised to be finding them tasting exactly alike. Nows we have to be remembering to save some chicken for Humans also." "That's right" Tip said "Humans like eating chicken just as much as Boov do."

"How is going your Boovish lessons Tip" Smek said turning to her, "Cans you understand it when it is spoken?" "Yes, it turns out it wasn't as hard as I had thought it would be." Smek smiled and said something to her in Boovish, Tip and Oh burst out laughing at the same time, and Kyle was trying hard to hold back from laughing. Lucy looked at Smek in confusion, "What did you say?" Tip answered, "Smek was just telling a joke about when we first me each other. And Kyle was there to." Smek smiled, "Your smarts still amaze me, how is it going with the written form?" Tip winced, "Not so good, I still can't even spell 'Gratuity' right." Oh leaned over and whispered in Smeks ear, and they both started laughing. Lucy was again confused, "What was that about?" Tip sighed, blushing with embarrassment, and said "Last time I tried to spell my name I instead spelled a rude word for elbow." "They have a rude word for elbow?" "Yes. Apparently they do" she said laughing a little herself now. "Not to worry Tip" Smek said, putting a reassuring hand on her arm, "You will be getting that hang of it soon. In the mean times we will all to be helping you out." "Thank you Smek" Tip said with a warm smile "it's hard to get used to words with no letters." "Is no problem Tip" he said smiling back, "Is least we could be doing for fellow Boov, and alsos CoCaptain!" Tip blushed again, "I'm still not sure I'll do a good job at leading." "You will be doing fine" he reassured her "Remembers, you has alreadys done a lot which is why you are now Boov, and CoCaptain." They kept on talking with each other like this over dinner, and even afterwards. All the Boov were encouraging Tip, as well as thanking her for her past deeds.

Time passed quickly after this, and Tip did eventually master reading and writing Boovish. It made her life a bit more hectic. As soon as she could use her Pad, the Boov started to message her about Earth related questions and problems. It got to the point where she had to turn it off before bed, and before school as well. Oh worried about her, turning a little blue as he saw what the toll the extra stress was taking on her. "I'm fine Oh", she said when she noticed him looking concerned "I'm just a little tired that's all." The blue of his skin lightened a little, but didn't go away. He could see her reply wasn't completely true. Between school, and leadership duties she had almost no time to rest. And one day after Tip came home from school she got so sick she collapsed shortly after getting in the door. Oh seeing her do this turned a vivid yellow and rushed to her side. She was unconscious, and feverish. Oh not knowing what to do hollered over his shoulder, "Lucy! Please to be coming quickly! Tip is needing help!" Lucy hearing the very worried tone in his voice, and seeing the yellow of his skin rushed to join him. "What happened" she asked casting a worried look a Tip. "She hads collapsed as soon as she got home, I am not knowing what to do!" "Any idea what might have caused it" Lucy asked turning to face a now deep blue Oh. He sighed, "Most likely it is being stress from her juggling school and leadership, what should we to be doing?" Lucy looked at him, and noticing the tears forming in Ohs eyes, laid a hand on his arm. "Let's get her to the Hospital, they'll know what to do" Lucy said smiling reassuringly at Oh. His color lightened, but just by one shade. He was still so worried, worried that he might loose his dearest friend.

Lucy noticed Oh taking Tips Pad, "What are you doing?" she said as together they loaded Tip into Slushious. "She is to be needing her rest" he said as he climbed into the passenger seat "By taking it she will be undisturbed by the Boov, alsos I has an idea of a new feature which will prevent this from to happening again." "You are a true friend to Tip" Lucy said smiling at Oh. This made Oh turn pink, at least for a little while before going blue again, "Yes, and more" he said. Lucy looked over at him in confusion, but noticed he had fallen into a somber silence. As they neared the Hospital, Lucy noticed that Oh had pulled out his Pad and was typing on it. Noticing that she was curious Oh told her, "I am alerting our inner circle of friends what has happened, they and the other Boov should to be knowing so Tip can be having her rest."

At the Hospital Tip was settled into her room, and Lucy and Oh were soon joined by Kyle and Smek. They had flown over on their Bubble Pods as soon as they had heard. Tips eyes fluttered open, "Where am I? What happened?" Kyle grasped her hand and told her, "You are being at the Hospital, you collapsed unconscious and feverish after getting home today." Looking around she saw her Pad was missing, a brief look of panic shone in her eyes imagining it was lost. "Where's my Pad?" "You are needing rest now, Tip" said Smek who was smiling at her "Oh can handle the leader duties while you get better. I knows you are taking your job being very seriously, but you are needing to rest and relax. We can not be having our CoCaptain getting ill on us all the time, Oh took the Pad so you could rest. He is also to be adding a feature that will be preventing this from happening again." The doctor came in and looking at the people gathered said "Gratuity should be fine, all she needs is a few days of bed rest. After that she should be good as new." Oh instantly cheered up hearing those words. Together they all went back to the apartment, and settled Tip into her bed. Lucy smiled as she saw Oh, Klye and Smek all gather stuff for her to keep her occupied so she wouldn't be bored or tempted to cheat as she was resting. Thankfully it was Friday, which meant she didn't have to worry about school for a couple days. Hopefully she would be better my Monday, and in the meantime Oh stayed by her side helping her out. He brought her food to her, helped her dress, and travel to the restroom. Ever wanting to be ready to help, he even brought his sleeping bag into her room, just in case. His love continued to grow as he helped her out, often rendering him pink. Soon it was Monday, and Tip still looked tired. She wanted to go back to school, but on Ohs advice she relented. Lucy called the school and let them know that Tip wasn't coming. Oh was quite relieved to be seeing Tip looking much better, her fever was gone though she wasn't completely better yet.

Kyle, and Smek stopped by to check up on Tip, and all agreed that she should be able to return to normal activity by tomorrow. Tip was very relieved to hear this, she was getting seriously stir-crazy, and didn't want to fall any further behind in her school work. This turned out to be perfect timing as Oh was almost done putting the new feature together for her Pad. By Tuesday morning Tip was back to her usual self, and Oh gave her back her Pad. "What did you do to it" she asked as she put it pack in its purse/Carry Case. "I mades it so that it will now only be alerting you if message is urgent, or if there is being an emergency." Still wanting to help her out, he flew her to school in a Bubble Pod. As she stepped out, and was about to head towards her first class, Oh called out to her. Stopping she turned and looked back, Oh was getting out, and soon he gave her the biggest hug he had ever given. Looking down at the hugging Oh, she couldn't help but notice the bright orange his skin had become.

Tip quickly caught up on her classwork and with the modifications Oh made to the Pad, she easily found a good balance between school, and leadership duties. The rest of her school days seemed to fly by. Finishing Jr. High, and then High School. Oh smiled warmly as he saw Tip putting on her Cap and Gown. She had been given top Honors, due to her high grades, and Oh couldn't be prouder of her. A lot of Boov turned up to see her get her diploma, Kyle and Smek were there, so were all the Big Brained Boov (who were happy their CoCaptain was so smart), and also a few others. As the cerimony drew to and end, Oh gulped. Tonight was the night he would finally tell Tip how he felt. Tip noticed on the way home that Oh was strangely silent, and was fiddling with his hands. But whenever Tip asked him about this he would just briefly smile at her in silence and go back fiddling with his hands. It seemed he had a lot on his mind, she was left to conclude.

As Tip was putting her Cap and Gown away in the closet she heard a soft knock on her door. Opening the door she saw a deeply pink Oh standing there with a bashful look on his face. Telling him to come in, together they went and sat on her bed. "What is it Oh?" "I knows that for a long time you has been wondering what pink means, and now I am being ready to tell you. Pink is meaning love, I am loving you Tip. I has been loving you since you made me unrecognizable outside of Paris. Tip, will you do the courting with me?" Tips eyes went wide with surprise, but a warm smile quickly replaced it.

"Of course I'll date you, but why did you wait so long to tell me?" "Part of it was my being shy, and the other part was knowing you were not yet grown. I wanted to be waiting until it was proper to do so."

Tip smiled at him and place a kiss on his cheek, he froze. A big smile was plastered to his face, and his coloring shifted to one she had never seen before. He was now orange/pink with lighter stripes of pink traveling thru is body. He shook himself out of the shock and noticed Tip was looking at him curiously. "Did my colors change" he asked with a big smile, already knowing they had. "Yes, you are orange/pink, with light pink stripes traveling thru you. What does it mean" she asked puzzled at the new color display. He sent her a big warm smile, "These colors are showing that you has returned my love. Soon all Boovs will be knowing that we are being a couple now!" "How come" she asked he face showing she was confused by this. "When Boovs show these colors it will not be going away for a while. It will be taking two days for the colors to fade." She pulled him close, kissing him this time on the lips. This caused a Shockwave of light pink stripes to travel thru him starting from the area kissed. She smiled at him, she was just fine with the others knowing they were a couple.

Since Tip was no longer in school she had a lot more free time. Oh and Tip went out on dates at least once a week. While they were out, female Boov would visit Lucy, and together they would start planning for what they all knew was sure to come. One night about a year into their courtship Oh was silent again, and fiddling with his hands. Having a hunch what it meant, but still not sure she asked "What is it Oh?" Looking up at her, he pulled out a small box from his pocket. Opening it he showed it to her. Gulping, he took a breath and said "Tip, will you do the marrying with me?" Tip gasped with tears in her eyes and hugging Oh said, "Yes! Of course I will marry you!" Tip smiled with joy has he put the ring on her finger, it was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. She looked at Oh, "When do you want to do it?" It didn't even take a full minute for him to answer, "I was thinking on the anniversary of when we first met" he said with a warm smile. "Yes, that's perfect Oh" she said before giving him a big kiss. Soon things were set in motion. The date was set, and the venue was soon after. After talking to Kyle, Smek and many of the other Boov they both agreed that best place would be the Boov Lunar Colony. They both eagerly looked forward to that day.

* * *

 **Thanking you Randomness for letting me be using some of your ideas! I loves the 2 day orange/pink period for the returned love coloration! :)**


	6. The Big Day, and a Big Surprise

The Big Day finally arrived. Oh flew both of them to the Lunar Colony, and they split up to get ready. Everyone had earlier agreed that it should be done Earth style, but with Boovish flair. Since they themselves didn't do any of the planning they were both nervous. Neither of them knew what to expect. As they were both heading into separate buildings to get changed, and finish preparations Tip was going thru what little of the plans she knew. Kyle was to be Best Man, her mom Lucy was Maid of Honor with Boov Brides Maids, Smek was going to lead her down the isle, and a young Boov was going be the Ring Bearer. "Wait! Who's going to lead the ceremony" she thought in a sudden panic. And suddenly her thoughts were interrupted as a strangely familiar hum filled the air. She looked just in time to see something with green lights land a short distance outside the colony. "That couldn't be..." she thought and shaking her head went inside.

A short distance away Oh was also about to enter his building, when he also noted the craft landing. Acting on a hunch, he called inside saying he would come in in a few moments as he "hads to be checking on something." He rushed to the edge of the colony, and sure enough there it was. It was the Gorg Mothershp. "Whyfor is Gorg Commander here? I dids not send him an e-vite." Seeing him disenbark from the ship in his armor Oh went over to him and an earnest conversation in Gorg took place. I turned out that he had been alerted to the fact that Oh was getting married by and anonymous sender, and seeing how Oh had saved his species from certain extinction he felt he HAD to come. He asked if were OK to attend, even though he wasn't invited. Oh smiled and said that it was fine with him. The next question asked was who the Bride was. At Oh's reply the Gorgs eyes went wide, this was replaced with a knowing smile. He told Oh roughly, "I should have guessed that it was her. I could see from the way you two acted towards each other, when I landed on Earth, that you two already cared for each other a lot." The two then headed to the men's prep building. On the way back his Pad beeped, glancing at it showed a message from Tip. Apparently a detail for their wedding had somehow been overlooked. The Gorg asked what was written, and when Oh replied and offered the job to him he shook his head. "I would not know what to do" he said. Oh replied to Tip saying the he would ask among their Boov friends to see who could do it.

Inside the building everyone else was already dressed and ready. They were all wearing vests made to look like the formal-wear that the men of Earth wore. Oh's vest for the occasion resembled a the classic "Tux and Tie" look with a faint Spiral Circle barely chowing on the 'tie'. Everyone turned as Oh came in, and seeing Gorg Commander enter behind Oh, Smek panicked, turning a bright yellow before running to hide. There was a stunned silence, this was a surprise. "Whatfor is Gorg Commander doing here" Kyle asked. "He was alerted about the wedding anonymously, and felt he should attend. I hads given him full permision" turning he called towards the back of the building "Smek you can be coming out now! Gorg Commander has long since forgiven you!" This brought chuckes from everyone, even the Gorg himself. The Pad beeped again, it seemed one of the Big Brained Boov would be willing to step in to fill the void, he just had to get some proper clothes first (which should not take long). Oh smiled as he rushed to get ready himself.

Inside the women's prep building, the finishing touches were being put into place. Lucy and the Brides Maids were all wearing solid purple (this was a wedding of two Boov after all), and Tips dress was beautifully wrought in a lace pattern of Spiral Circles done in just such a way to stunningly beautiful. Both in her wedding bouquet, and her hair there were stars (which was fitting for a marriage between those two) and of course there was her pendant necklace Oh had presented to her years ago. Everyone was near to tears, at the completed affect of all of it. Tip couldn't wait until Oh got to see her in her dress, she was so excited. Tips Pad beeped, and taking a look at it she was surprised. Lucy saw the look on her face and asked what it said. "Apparently we have a surprise attendee, and Oh isn't saying who it is." Tip shrugged, if Oh didn't mention who it was, then it probably wasn't important.

Out in the Main Square (where Smek earlier ha his party) the guests were gathering. Somehow the Boov managed to bring all of Tips living family, and they were seated on one side of the isle. On the other side was all the Boov in attendance. This included may of the Big Brains. Speaking of Big Brained Boov, the one leading the ceremony was up on the platform getting ready to say his part. Oh, Kyle, Smek, and the Gorg Commander entered the square. Oh and Kyle going up to the platform, Smek waiting at the back of the isle, and the Gorg Commander taking a seat in the very back towards the side (so he wouldn't distract others or block their view). Next came Lucy, and the Brides Maids, and the young Boov who was the Ring Bearer. All eyes then turned turned toward the back of the isle, and a Boov Flower Girl started scattering purple rose petals. Lastly came Tip in her gorgeous gown. Oh was so shocked at how beautiful his bride was that he grew pale (before Kyle saw and gave him a nudge), then it shifted to a deep, deep pink. It was the type of pink that actually glowed. Tip was also somewhat transfixed. She had to admit that he had never looked more handsome. So focused on Oh was she that she didn't notice their surprise attendee, with her and Smek holding hands as he walked her down the isle they walked straight up the isle. Smek looked up and noticed the tears of joy that were forming in her eyes, and quietly told her how beautiful she was.

Once up on the platform she turned around, then she saw the Gorg in the audience (it was hard not to, in his armor he stood taller than even the Humans). She gasped in shock, "So this is who Oh meant..." Seeing Tips reaction the rest of the audience turn to see what caused it, and many more gasps were heard. Gorg Commander just wave at them nicely. Once everyone got over the shock the ceremony resumed. The Big Brain up on the platform nodded to himself. The plan was to just do it in Boovish and English, now he would have to do it in Gorg as well. "This ceremony might be taking a while to finish" he thought to himself. With a sigh he started into the marriage speech he had prepared, knowing he would be out of breath by the time he got to the end.

An hour and a half later, the speech was finally done being repeated. Tip and Oh then said their beautifully worded vows to each other. They had stayed up many nights together working on how to word them. The vows brought out how deep and long their friendship was, and yet still somehow seemed to reach into the stars of space. The result was there wasn't a dry eye in the square (well maybe the Grog had dry eyes but who could tell when he was in his armor). Having said their "I do's", and exchanged rings, then came the part the audience was eagerly anticipating (this was mostly the Boov, since they had long known their feelings for each other), a set of steps were brought out and Oh climbed up them. This made Tips head and his roughly at the same height. "You may now be kissing your Boovish Bride", Oh and Tip shared a big kiss, causing him to glow a little brighter, and sending another light pink Shockwave traveling thru his body. All this happened to the roar of applause from the audience. Although the human can be loud when excited, they quickly learned that Boov can get quite a bit louder. Seeing the spectacle before them, the now married couple shared a laugh and kissed again, causing even more cheering.

Later it was time for the giving of gifts. From the Human side of things came small stuff, like Bubble Bath (knowing that Boov have a fondness for bubbles), a recipe box (which was LOADED with chicken recipes), some elegant sleepwear for Tip, and beautiful jewelry. The gifts from the Boov were quite impressive. These were an Incubator Pod (because Boov young were hatched from eggs) which caused Tip and Oh to both smile widely, a Large Bubble Pod (such as Tip had seen floating around the Eiffel Tower during their trip, and could be used as a family vehicle as well as a mobile home), the last gift was a home of their own right there in the colony.

Things then shifted to wedding reception, there were three tables that were set. One had Human food, another had Boov food, and the third was filled with all things chicken and both groups could enjoy. Gorg commander sadly couldn't stay, while his children were old enough to look after themselves, he feared the mess awaiting him on his return to the ship. What could you expect with that many children, and all the same age. Saying his goodbyes to the happily married couple, he headed back to the ship.

Towards the end of the meal, and after Oh had cut the cake and shared the first slice with Tip, a Big Brained Boov pulled the two aside. "What is you two planning where having young is being concerned" he asked them having seen the incubator among the gifts. Tip blushed, "We'd like to have two kids, a girl and a boy." He turned slightly blue hearing this, "I dos not see how that is being possible Human and Boov reproduction is being to different from each other." It was Tips turn to be sad now. Oh seeing his wife saddened said to her "Cheering up Tip, it is not time for Death Song yet. I am sures there is a way, otherwise he woulds not have asked us. Correct" he said turning to the Big Brain. "Yes, there might be a way if we dos it by lab, but we would have to be blending the DNA very carefully." Tip cheered up, partially from hearing that there was hope, and partially because of Ohs reference to the Death Song (the Boovs ceremonial song of No Hope), remembering the time Oh had 'treated' her to it. The Boov idea of music was so vastly different from the Earth standard. "Be coming to me after your Honeys Moon, and I will be seeing what I can be doing" the Big Brain said.

On hearing the Honeymoon talked about, Kyle and Smek came over to join them. "What is you planning for your Honeys Moon" Kyle asked with a grin. "I has planning to take Tip on tour of Most Beautiful places in the Universe" Oh said with a big grin "I is going to be doing it counting down style!" "That is going to be taking a long while Oh" he said with a worried look "Who is to be leading us while you twos are gone?" "Hmmm. That is being a good question Kyle, I hads not thought of that" Oh said looking thoughtful. "I could be leading again" said Smek, this caused all in the group to stare at him in shock. "What" he said in surprise "I dids it before, I knows how." "Uh, last time you was leading us you hads gotten more than a littles bit carried away" said Kyle remembering the many "Shushings" he had done, and what it had took for him to relinquish command. "I will be OKs. I will not be having the 'Shusher' afters all" Smek said. "That is being true, OK Smek I trust you. You can be leading while we are gone" Oh said. The reception ended soon after this, and everyone started to go home. All except Oh and Tip however who were going straight to the Honeymoon. Oh had made Bubble Bags the night before, and after they packed they had sent them ahead to the colony. Tip liked this style of luggage a lot better, it was a lot easier to get around without being weighed down. The took their gift briefly to their new home, grabbed their Bubble Bags, and entered their Large Pod.

After getting changed into something more comfortable, the two sad down by the controls and they quickly left the Solar System behind. Time and again Tip found herself in the breathless wonder, time and again Oh got to introduce his wife to the interstellar friends of the Boov people (though all were surprised that he was letting Smek lead in his absence, Oh just said he did not have the "Shusher" anymore and that he trusted him), some of them were those who had showed up to Ohs party. They were also amazed at Tips being chosen be be counted a Boov, being adopted into the Boov species is EXCEDINGLY rare they told her. They only manage to successfully do this once every thousand years.

There surprise was doubled, when Oh told them her status among them. They gazed at Tip with newfound admiration, and said that he was happy to have her as wife. A few years later, and with many new long distance friends, the tour was about to end and Tip was surprised by his choice of "Number One Most Beautiful". "Oh this is Earth, why is it the most beautiful" Tip asked Oh in confusion. "Silly Tip" he thought "You ought to be knowing by now why this is being my choice." Turning deep pink, he smiled at her and said "It is because this is where I hads met you." Tip joined him in being pink and pulled him into a kiss.

Back on the Lunar Colony Oh and Tip got in contact with the Big Brain that had talked to them at the reception. "Good to be seeing you two back" he said "Between Smek's attitude, and Kyle's efforts to be keeping him in the line, it was being chaos!" Oh sighed, "We will not be making THAT mistake again. It seems that even without having the 'Shusher' he hads reverted to his former self." The Big Brains face brightened into a smile, and turning orange said to the couple, "I dids find a way to dos it! Alls I is needing is a drop of blood from you both for the DNA, and you shoulds has your egg ready in a few minutes." Tip smiled widely at the news, but looking at Oh she saw him wince and turn yellow. "I thought you wanted young Oh, why scared" the Big Brain asked. "I think it's the pain of the prick he is fearing, he doesn't handle pain very well" Tip said smiling reassuringly at Oh. "It's very brief, and I'll be with you darling" she said. Oh looked at her turning pink, this was the first time Tip had used a term of endearment for him. "OKs I am willing to dos it" he said. With both fingers pricked (and only a slight whimper from Oh), the process was begun. "Is you two wanting both now, or are you wanting the second later" the Big Brain asked. Tip and Oh looked to each other, "Second later, I thinks two at once will be being a bit too overwhelming" Oh said. Tip nodded in agreement. The Brain then pulled up a screen showing the projected results of the blending. The girl was roughly human in size an stature, but slightly smaller. She also had a smaller version of a Boovish head it being human is size. "How comes she is mostly Human", Oh asked. "The main Boovish parts of her are being one the inside. She will being able to color change, eat foods of both worlds, and also swim as well as her mydad." Oh smiled wide, he was liking the thought of being a mydad. Looking at the image once again, Tip said "She looks like a Luna." "Yes, you are correct Tip. She is a Luna" Oh said. "She will be taking the usual two years to hatch correct" he asked the Big Brain. "Yes two years" he said. Ohs smile grew even wider, "Then we will be coming back in a year for the other egg."

They took the egg home and placed it it the incubator. "This light is showing how long to the Hatching, Tip" he said pointing to a series of circles with pie slices. "There will be a second set showing when we are having the second egg, our son." Tip thought about the data she had seen at the Lab, "I think the data indicated that she will be a lot like me, smart and bold." "Yes, that is why I was agreeing with you about naming her Luna" he said smiling and pink. "You are sun of my life, and she reflects you!" This time he pulled her into a kiss, and they stayed locked like that for a few minutes.

A year passed and Tip and Oh were now completely moved into their new home. Once again they were at the again at the Lab. Oh didn't wince or whimper this time. He was learning to be just as brave as Tip. The results for the boy showed they same type of body style as the girl (except for the gender differences), and this time their child would take after Oh, a little shy, and good at working with his hands. "He looks like a Cozmo, does he not" Oh said to Tip. "Yes he is a Cozmo. She smiled as she hugged her husband. "Magnificent like the night sky, and like you as well" she said. Oh hugged her back, glowing a bright pink. They walked home together, gazing at their new egg, and son Cozmo. They laid the egg in the incubator, and started eagerly anticipating what the future might hold for their little family.

* * *

 **That is being the end of this story. Thanking you again Randomness for helping me out, this time with daughters name. I am hoping you are liking what I dids with it. Please to be posting a reply if you are wanting me to continuing their story.**


End file.
